


A Lucky Encounter

by soleil77



Series: Dimimari Week 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dimimari, Dimimari Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil77/pseuds/soleil77
Summary: Dimimari Week 2020!day 6 AuDimitri and Marianne meet at a flower shop.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Series: Dimimari Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Lucky Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I was aiming for a one-shot than I realised the scenes I’ve been writing couldn’t all fit here. So, I’m on the fence on whether to attempt a longer fic or refine this one-shot. But I still wanted to upload something here for Dimimari week ^^

“It should be here…” The blue line on the White Clouds Map directed that Dimitri’s destination was ahead, right around the corner. He turned.

The lilting jingle of wind chimes welcomed Dimitri. The door and shutters to the flower shop were propped open, letting the sunshine waver across the wares. The space filled to the brim with an assortment of flowers overflowing from wooden crates, pots, baskets, and vases. Somehow, all elegantly arranged.

Dimitri squinted against the bright morning light, taking a step back against the pavement. A wooden sign hung above the door, engraved with a flower and a leaf but no name.

This was it.

Floorboards creaked as he passed through the door. More flowers filled the space, however, no one was in sight. 

“Hello,” he tried but nothing.

Dimitri continued past the pots and baskets. The space extended to another separate section at the back which led to another doorway; bright light filtered through this opening.

A sort of greenhouse?

Whilst the front harboured the flower variety, the back held luscious leafy plants and a sharp variety of cacti. Humid and Wet. 

Suddenly, a mass of purple hair emerged behind one of the trestle tables. Ah. It must be one of the workers.

Perfect. She must not have heard him earlier.

“Excuse me I was wondering if you help with finding some flowers-”

“AH!” The purple-haired worker spun on the balls of her feet, wide-eyed at Dimitri. She blinked. Once. Then she scuttled back into the main store before Dimitri could utter another word.

After another second of hesitation, he took after the worker, however, it was futile.The worker disappeared into the what Dimitri assumed was the staff room as the door shut with a _slam_. 

Dimitri sighed, leaning against the counter. This was not working out well. 

“Hello?” Dimitri tried again after a beat of silence. Perhaps it was him surprising her. He would have to keep in mind not to surprise people.

 _Creak_.

The staff door swung open. However, to his surprise, instead of the purple-haired worker, a young woman with blue hair, braided in a bun, stepped forward. Small, white flowers were pinned to the corner of her green apron. 

There was an air of familiarity yet his mind blanked. 

“Um. I prepare the flowers here… How can I help you?”

“Oh, my apologies. I wanted a bouquet. I’m afraid that I may have scared the other worker…” Dimitri straightened his back.

“Um, what flowers would you like?”

Ah.

“I,” Dimitri said, hand on chin, “didn’t really think about it.” Curse him for not searching it up earlier. He would just have to ask right now.

“If it’s no trouble, may I ask if you could give any recommendation on a ‘congratulations’ occasion bouquet? I’m not well versed with flowers.”

The young woman bent down behind the counter, hefting a thick book out.

“There are ready-made bouquets or we can make an arrangement of your choice, However, um, depending on the stock and arrangement it may take some time.”

“That is fine.” Dimitri flipped through the book. Colourful photos lined the pages with unique names written beneath the photos. His finger stopped on one called ‘Little Birdie’.

“We have those flowers in stock. It will be seventy-nine dollars. Is that okay?”

Dimitri nodded, slipping a hand into his bag. However, the wallet seemed to have hidden itself in the bag's depths. 

“My apologies.” He slid out several items, phone, two textbooks, logbook, headphone case, and finally the wallet. Quickly, Dimitri put the items back and stood back up. He placed the notes into the young woman's slender hands.

The young woman jotted down something om a notepad before handing Dimitri the change. She snaked through the pots of flowers, a basket in hand, and collected various flowers before heading back into what Dimitri assumed was the storeroom.

Reappearing once more, the worker laid a variety of flowers against the table. She cupped a few flowers in one palm, rotating it with each flower. Her dainty hands gentle and careful.

Dimitri sighed inwardly, clenching his hands. He could never handle do something like that… Most likely, the flowers would snap in half. He would have to be careful when carrying the flowers back.

“Um, it’s finished.”

The bouquet was tucked into a cardboard box. Perfect. 

Dimitri took the boxed bouquet. He was not in any shape or form a flower’s expert but even he could tell the beauty of the bouquet. Bright green leaves weaved through the white and blue blooms. The different petal shapes complemented each other. A mesmerising sight.

“Thank you. It’s very beautiful.”

The young woman inclined her head, a strand of hair escaped her loose braid.

There was something about her…

Dimitri shook his head and left the flower store. It was only on the bus and seated did Dimitri examine the parchment and twine coiled around the bouquet.

Written with an elegant style, the note included the care instructions and listed the flower names which included alstroemeria, ping pongs, sea holly and tricks. In the centre of it, the twine looped into the shape of a flower. Only a delicate hand could do that.

A thoughtful touch.

The young woman was very kind indeed. It reminded him of the delicate decorations. Decorations… What was it again? His mind whirled to pinpoint the memory. A busy day. 

Ah.

How could Dimitri forget?

The campus fair day. Dimitri had volunteered to set up the club stalls for the day with Dedue. They had been grouped with a cluster of students who were also volunteering in the adjoining stalls. They had made brief introductions with the other volunteers.

The day was a bit of a blur, full of many faces and new names. However, it clicked in mind. The beautifully decorated paper animal figures for one of the stalls. Blue hair. A soft quietness.

That was it.

Marianne. 

* * *

Water dripped off the petals, glistening in the sunlight. Marianne shut the nuzzle of the hose and winded it back up. The sprays of water a cool reprieve on her skin as the morning sun beat down on her.

Marianne went back inside to stand against the counter. It would be just her for another hour before Bernie came to join Marianne for the next shift. 

Although Marianne preferred to be alone and without company, somehow she found a sort of quiet friendship with Bernie. But, she still needed to be careful.

Taking a seat, her arm accidentally brushed against the shelves of the wooden counter. On one of the shelves, a thick logbook laid out. 

Inside, there were training times and sessions. The writing concise and clear. 

After Dimitri had left that day, Marianne had found the logbook tucked in between the pots on the ground. He must have left it by accident when finding his wallet. Evidently, even in her presence, the misfortune caused trouble for Dimitri.

Her pulse thrummed at the memory. At the very least, it was good that Dimitri hadn’t recognised her. She had seen him on campus, several times. It was better that way. Picking it up, she sighed heavily.

She would have to hand it over to the university’s lost and found. It was better that way.

_Jingle. Jingle. Jingle._

Marianne turned toward the door. 

Worry spooled its way through her heart at the person standing there. Dimitri. He was dressed in a loose shirt and jeans. 

“Marianne.” Her heart thudded at her name. No. No. No. Dimitri knew her now.

Dimitri halted, eyes on the book “Ah, my logbook.”

She stilled. This was not meant to happen. Dimitri walked forward, a kind smile, and stopped in front of the counter.

“We met at the campus fair. I remembered the little paper animals you made for the stall, it was quite lovely."

The day was vivid in Marianne's mind. Even before the droves of new students arrived, there had been many volunteers preparing for the club stalls.

Being part of the Veterinary Society of Garreg Mach, Marianne had been selected to help with the setting up of the stall. Although she had not wanted to, members were expected to participate in the running or organising of the society in at least one event over a year. 

Their stall had been right next to the one Dimitri had helped set up. 

Why did he remember her and the paper animal decorations? Their introductions had been short and quick. Yet...

"Regardless thank you for keeping my logbook safe.” Dimitri's voice continued, earnest and far too kind.

Why would he even say such a thing when she had not even given it.

Marianne shook her head. “No, um it’s fine. I’m sorry.”

He frowned. “You need not apologise.”

She averted her eyes, handing over the logbook.

“I should have returned it before…”

Dimitri shook his head, “You don’t know my classes. How were you to return it? Yet you kept it safe in one piece.”

“Still I-I. You would have needed it. It must have been important.”

She rubbed her arms, an uncomfortable heaviness in her limbs.

“Truly, it is fine. It was only a mere week. And well it gave me a good opportunity to meet you again.”

A silence settled between the two of them. Dimitri cleared his throat, rubbing his hand under chin. He had done it again. Was it a habit of his? No. This was of no concern.

“Truthfully while I was looking for my logbook, I’m here to buy some more flowers too.”

More flowers?

“Flowers.” Her heart lulled at the change. “Um, are you sure you want me to help?”

“Of course. However, this time I have red roses in mind. Just a dozen in a simple bouquet will do. My friend er- asked me on this errand so I thought it would be best to come here.”

She nodded, took the money Dimitri had given her and started writing on one of the cards. 

Marianne gathered the roses, careful with the thorns on the stalks, and wrapped the flowers up. The process was soothing and calm. She looped the tassel around the roses with the tucked care instructions card before propping the boxed bouquet on top the counter.

“You did it again. The details….”

“Um?”

Dimitri stared at the bouquet, completely fascinated. Something was wrong. Just when Marianne thought she could escape it.

Dimitri waved his hands when he took in her reaction. “Oh no. Ah, you have added the wonderful details. Thank you for the recommendation for the bouquet last time, the receiver liked it a lot.”

Details? 

“Is that so…” Marianne turned away, catching a red spot amongst the white flower petals. Tiny black spots inlaid the back of it.

A ladybug.

“Look what we have here.”

Turning her head up again, Dimitri gazed down at the ladybug too, his blue eyes crinkling in the corners.

Dimitri glanced back up, giving her another smile. One she did not deserve at all.

“Again, thank you. Have a lovely day, Marianne.”

He gave a quick nod before heading out the door, bouquet tucked in the box.

When Dimitri was finally out of sight, Marianne slumped down onto the wooden stool. This was in no way on it was supposed to go. Now Dimitri remembered her. If he saw her again, especially on campus, Dimitri would no doubt greet her as he did with all his peers. Polite and thoughtful.

A prayer on her lips that it would not come true.

Marianne sighed and turned her attention to clearing the table from the loose leaves and petals.

There, the ladybug had remained, a tiny speck of red. A beautiful and delicate creature. Slowly, it crawled across a small leaf before taking flight.

Fluttering between the rays of the sun, the ladybug disappeared out the door.

_A Lucky Encounter FIN?_

**Author's Note:**

> If I do a longer fic, I’m planning to write most of the story first before I upload it here (it would be a long awhile before any update). So, this chapter may be altered later on or maybe not! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
